Indonesia Memang Playboy
by NatureMature
Summary: INDONESIA MEMANG PLAY BOY. Featuring: seme mode Indonesia, Potuguese/Potugal, India/Hindustan. Plus plus plus lainnya yang bakal bikin kalian jago sejarah setelah baca fic ini.. hoho Kesalahan penafsiran summary tidak dijamin dan awas! barang tiruan.


Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Gue anak program IPS di SMA yang lagi kesengsem sama sejarah. Buat gue, setelah kenal Hetalia belajar sejarah jadi ga ngebosenin. Berikut yang gua tulis fakta-fakta asli sejarah Indonesia ditambah hint-hint yaoi yang perlu. Met belajar sejarah... hehe Versi asli sejarah Indonesia yang bener dan ga ugal-ugalan kaya gini bisa temen-temen cari di google.

**Ok, jejejejeeeeengg beginilah kisahnya..**

Dia cuman seorang bocah tak bernama. Dialah Hindia, Peninsula, Indische, Nusantara terserah penulisnya dong mau sebut apa XP

Matanya hitam selegam rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Kalo dia berendem di sumur, insya Alloh ga keliatan. Kalau dia jalan-jalan di malam hari—bareng temen-temennya yang imut-imut macam Pak Pochi (POCONG!) ato nenek susan (SUNDEL BOLONG!) sambil tereak keras-keras "SAHUUUR... JE JE JENG, SAHURR!" *mana ada setan puasa-puasa!* atau malah mukulin tiang listrik orang ga kira-kira di malam hari (jangan bilang asal usul ngeronda?)—saya sungguh YAKIN dia pasti sama transparannye kaya Papi Pochi dan Mimi Susi. Ok itu lebay.

Yay, sifatnya yang eksentrik itu rupa-rupanya menarik minat Potuguese (Peninsula membacanya Portugis biar gampang). O o owww rupanya Penin belom tau, kalo si Portuguese cuma ngincer hartanya doang, yang pemiliknya aja bahkan ga tau kalo rumahnya udah mirip sarang penyamun. Jadi, kalo kamu ditanya sama Hidekazu Himaruya buat catetan pas dia mo bikin Indonesia, kita kompakan ya bilang virginity-nya diambil oleh Portuguese...;p

Hingga suatu hari...

"Potue sayaaang~~ Jalan-jalan ke Irian nyok! Banyak BURUNG-BURUNG beraneka warna bertebaran lhoo disana~ Tar kamu tinggal pilihh!" kata Penin dengan manja.

*saya pun teu nyaho kumaha capslock teh tau-tau nyala otomatis pas diketik kata "burung" ...

burung...

bu! rung!

...

buruung kutilang berbunyi...

... ah sudalah*

Kita segera kembali ke lokasi syuting yang ternyata OOOOPSS betapa kagetnya Peninsula pas melihat Portue sayang sedang merangkul sundal-sundal menor disamping kanan-kirinya.

"Ka...kak...ka... kam—"

"Eh ngomong jangan kaya burung. Cepeten!" Di luar dugaan, jawaban Portue sayang sungguh menyakitkan.

"KAMU NGAPAIN?" tunjuk Peninsula dengan tatapannya yang 'pecah berarti membeli'.

"Oho, kan kamu udah kaya, bebs. Apa salah abang Portue bagi-bagi ke orang lain yang kurang beruntung? Hmmm..?" Dia senyam senyum sambil cegukan gaje (dasar tukang mabok). Sundal-sundalnya cuma mesem-mesem.

Dunia runtuh. Titisan Atlantis kini bangun dari tidur. Tangan kanan Peninsula masuk ke dalam sarungnya.

"Ohh kamu mau ereksi di depan abang?" tanya Portuguese napsong.

Entah darimana, keluarlah benda panjang lancip berwarna kuning dari sana. "HEAAAAAHHH! MAMPUS LUH PORTUGEEEEZZZZ...!"

Dan perjanjian cerai diajukan sudah. Meski belum mau ditandatangani si suami.

* * *

Masa transisi dari anak-anak ke dewasa yang keliru, ditambah perkawinan pertama yang tidak berjalan mulus merusak tabiat sang Nusantara.

Ia mulai main mata dengan Spain yang waktu itu lagi selek sama Potuguese. Perjanjian Tordesillas pun dilanggar. Kalian pasti belom pernah denger kan, kalo Spain pernah ada affair sama Nesia?

Nesia pun menggila. Dalam sekejap dia mengencani Spain, Portuguese, England, dan Netherelands sekaligus. Daya tariknya memang tak terbantahkan. Dengan rambut jelaga yang urak-urakan mempesona, mata hitam tajam yang seakan mencuat dari kulitnya yang kuning langsat, berbalut seragam coklat sederhana yang membuatnya sangat tampan jika berkeringat tertimpa cahaya matahari. Meski ga bling-bling kaya Edward-nya Stephanie Meyer, pada masa itu Indonesia adalah uke sempurna yang diinginkan seme-seme kelaparan dari Eropa Barat.

Apalagi dia kaya. Ya, Indonesia terkenal tajir memang, tapi sayangnya—entah karena belom belajar akuntansi ato administrasi negara—dia agak dodol soal yang ini, dan para seme-seme memanfaatkan kebegoan, kemalesan, dan kemasabodoan uke-nya itu untuk sekalian nyolong-nyolong hartanya diem-diem, sampe sekarang.

Waktu berjalan, Spain mulai tertarik pada Lovino tetangganya. Portuguese yang pemabok kelas berat diceraikan sudah. England pun sedang sibuk love-love-an sama dedeknya tercinta. Hati Indonesia kini hanya untuk abang Netherelands seorang.

* * *

Tapi Holland masih was-was. Meskipun telah menamai Peninsula dengan Batavia seperti namanya (ketika itu Holland dinamain Republic de Batavsche sama French) agar menjadi tanda semacam "_Eh lo semua, Nesia tuh punya gue ya. Awas kalo berani pegang-pegang_," tetap saja dia masih ketar-ketir sikap playboy Nesia bakal kambuh. Susah emang punya istri cantik bin tajir ampun-ampunan.

Nah, bener kaaannn... Pas lagi tidur tau-tau Netherland diculik. Ia disekep oleh... Arthur? Lho ada apa ini? Rupanya dia abis berantem sama Alfred yang baru aja merdeka.

Sukses nyekap Holland, kucuk kucuk kucluk, dia pergi ke rumah Indonesia yang langsung disambut hangat sama tuan rumah.

"Kyaaa IGGY! Long time no see. Ada apa ini?"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu tuan Arthur yang sedang kalap ini langsung merenggut dagu Indonesia. Ia menempelkan bibirnya secara sepihak.

"Ahhh apa... Brit...ain...?"

"Shhh..t"

"Tapi.. kamu... apa? Holland?"

'Arthur bego. Gue udah coba ngelupain elo. Tapi kalo gini caranya...,' pikir Nesia kalap.

Arthur mulai megang-megang bagian ga senonohnya Indonesia. Lidahnya udah mulai bandel nyelusup-nyelusup ke dalem mulut si Peninsula.

"Uhm...ahh..." Indonesia yang mulanya jual mahal luluh juga. Ciuman yang kayaknya berasa 5 tahun itu terhenti ketika pintu didobrak Netherelands dan... Alfred?

"Nethere!"

"A...America..?"

"Heh cumi. Berani bener lo nyekap gue di lemari laknatnya si French yang baunya ampun-ampunan! Balikin Nesia gue ato gue aduin ke seme lo!" cecar Holland sebelum dia sadar, "eh, udah gue aduin sih..."

"DASAR LO TUKANG NGADU!" England marah sesungukan terus menghambur ke pintu. Ada America di situ. "Mau kemana lu nyet? Kakakku tersayang.. Arthurku tercinta.. Hahaha.. Lol lol lol..." Selanjutnya Alfred ngebopong Arthur sambil ketawa-ketawa serem entah kemana.

Tinggal Nesia sama Holland disitu.

"Batavia..."

"A...apa?"

"Gue ga marah kok."

"O...oh yaudah. Gih."

Sejak itu hubungan mereka jadi lenggang (ingat! lenggang, bukan langgeng). Indonesia sering marah-marah ga jelas. Dia mulai miara banyak komodo. Dia bahkan lebih banyak ngabisin waktu sama dino mini-nya daripada sama suami sendiri. Yang paling parah, dia sempet bikin Krakatoa meletus sampe mulai dari America ga terkecuali Zimbabwe marah-marah plus ketakutan. _Gila ni uke-nya Netherelands kalo ngambek ga kira-kira. Hiii..._

Di bar PBB, Portuguesse yang udah ganti nama jadi Portugal mulai ember. "Iya noh gue dulu sempet jadi saksi hidup-nya seme mode Indonesia. Gila aja tau-tau ada bambu kuning keluar dari *piiiiip*nya dia. Ck"

* * *

Selama beberapa tahun ke depan, ga ada nation yang berani macem-macem sama Indonesia. Hingga akhirnya Tuan Kiku yang baru bangkit sebagai suatu kekuatan besar di Asia datang. Terdorong oleh semangat Hakko I Chi U nya, ia nekat merampok semua keperawanan uke-uke moe di Asia Tenggara. Begonya, ASEAN yang emang ndeso dan ga pernah ngenal cowo mau-mau aja diperkaos. Waktu itu di Asia, Japan memang seme idaman. _Kyaaa jadi itu orang yang ngalain Russia? Iuuuhh gue pengen jadi Manchuriaaa_~~

Tapi entah kenapa, Japan paling kesengsem sama Indische. Ia tampan, check. Ia tajir, check. Ia gampang dikibulin, check. Ia polos ga kira-kira, check. Ia kreatif banget sampe-sampe ga peduli itu film bombay bikinan South Korea atau Microsoft US ada versi palsunya, check. Check check chek chek, dengan mengesampingkan seme mode titisan Antlantis-nya, dimulailah operasi Japan mendapatkan Indische.

Hal ini disambut baik oleh keplay-boy-an Indonesia yang udah lama terkubur berkat didikan Netherelands. Ia langsung mendepak Holland dan melenggang bersama Japan.

Inilah pertama kalinya ia bersuamikan sesama orang Asia. Pandangan hidupnya berubah drastis. Selama ini dijajah Eropa bikin pikirannya saklek. Akhirnya pada suatu malam, setelah semedi berbulan-bulan di Anak Krakatoa dia memutuskan, "Gue harus merdeka. Gue ga boleh kalah sama America. Gue bukan maenan seme-seme sialan itu lagi. Gua tobat, Dewa... Gue mau single aja seumur hidup!"

Dewa mengabulkan doanya. Kekalahan Japan dari Allies berdampak hebat. Indonesia menjadi negara pertama yang merdeka setelah World War II berakhir. Hanya 3 hari setelah Japan kalah dari Allied Forces. Bayangkan!

* * *

Netherelands yang udah cinta mati sama Indonesia dateng lagi. Dia belum menyerah rupanya. Bahkan gentlemen satu ini sampe dateng boncengan sama Allie. Badan boleh kecil-kecil tapi pantat ga jamin kalo gede-gede. _Woii Alfie, jangan makan burger mulu napa, ini pantat gue kaga muat.. geseran dikit... / Orang nebeng..krauk...ga usah banyak..krauk krauk... protes lha.. contoh ni gue...krak krak nyaum!...HERO sejati! nyam krauk_

After a while later...

"Ih gila ya kaga mau lagi—suer—gue nebeng sama kuintet bala-bala kae gitu!" sungut Netherelands sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya yang nyaris penyek. "Ah tu dia. Nesia!"

"Anda mau apa, Compagnie? Hubungan kita telah berakhir, benar?"

Netherelands agak kaget denger nada suara Nesia yang jadi berwibawa gitu. Dia agak sebel juga. "Oh, ehm. Gue kesini tadinya cuman mau ngasih selamet atas kesuksesan dan kebranian lo merdeka 17 Agustus."

"Tapi?"

"TAPI LO NYEBELIN, GOBLOG. Gue yang mati-matian ngedidik lo sampe segede gini ga lo anggep apa?"

"Oh ya? Gue merdeka sendiri tuh."

Holland berusaha menahan uap panas Ambarawa di dadanya yang aawww, sixpackes man! _Awas aja, sampe dome jebol terus gua mati kelelep, kaga bakal gue akuin lo dah merdeka. _"Hmm.. oke. Katanya lo lagi deket sama India, ya?"

"Oh Hindustan? Apa urusan sama compagnie kaya kamu?"

"Sejak kapan lo manggil dia 'Hindustan', Nesiaaa?"

"Ah biasa aja. Cuma sering jualan bareng. Ga kaya lo sama Portuguese yang malingin harta gue."

"Jualan? Lo kan yang bikin Srikandi hadiah dia punya kelamin? Lo juga yang dah ngerusak dewa-dewa dia jadi kartun aneh lo yang lo namain yayang?"

"Itu wayang, bego. Lagian Hindustan fine-fine aja tuh mainannya ku otak-atik."

"Batavia sialan!"

"Kepala tulip gaptek. Lo kaga ada tivi ya di rumah. Nama gue udah bukan Batavia.."

"Grrrr pokoknya gue pasti bisa jadi suami lo lagi!"

"Oh ya? Just try, compagnie."

Merasa ditantang, Netherelands mulai ngalang-ngalangin hubungan kontak apapun antara yayangnya sama India. Tapi tetep aja dia kecolongan. Laporan terakhir menunjukkan Nesia sempet barteran nasi dan baju sama India. 'Hahhh tukeran baju kata lo?' dongkol si kepala tulip.

* * *

"Ok Nesia. Gue tau lo lagi kekurangan duit. Ayolah akuin aja, double digits inflation masalah besar kan?"

"Yang bilang itu masalah kecil siapa, Dungu?"

"Du...dungu?" Holland mencoba nahan Ambarawa-nya yang dah kebelet mau mbledus. "Ghhh... gini aja. Lo gabung sama gue dan gue bakal bantuin masalah lo."

"Hah? Waktu itu yang manfaatin harta gue buat hobi perang lo yang ngabisin duit itu siapa? Seakan belon cukup, same-sampe duit Marshall Plan dari US lo pake juga, kan?"

"Gee?" Holland pura-pura budeg.

"Tuh buktinya kemaren magrib-magrib lo bonyok-bonyokan ma Diponogoro kan?" Netherelands bisa menangkap macam-macam ekspresi dalam nada suara pria eh cowok di depannya. Sebel, ga percaya plus... khawatir?

Melihat Netherelands memandanginya, Nesia jadi salting. Karena tipenya rada tsundere yang keluar malah, "Yang bikin gue heran, masa 5 menit doang uang gue bisa abis segitu banyak? Kan lo... lo pasti korupsi kan...?"

(Maaf ganggu, buat intermezzo aja, Perang Diponogoro atau yang disebut Nethere sebagai Perang Jawa berlangsung dari tahun **1825-1830** dan menghabiskan dana perang yang lumayan bikin bangkrut negeri kincir angin.)

"Udahlah Nes, lo tuh sok kuat... Su'uzon-an lagi. Diajakin nanem kopi, lo bilang tanem paksa. Diajakin makan pake sendok-garpu, lo bilang boros sunlight. Diajarin maen saham, lo bilang buang-buang duit... Kok lo jadi pinter gini?"

"Oh please deh. Lo di sekolah ga diajarin sejarah apa? Kan lo sendiri yang ngajuin Politik Etis ke gue buat bales budi.."

"Oh, iya, bener Nesia, itu emang gue." Holland dah mulai marah. "Dan setelah gue pikir-pikir, nyesel banget gue ngapaiiiiin coba sampe bales budi ke orang ga tau bales budi kaya lo!"

"Oh my, hahahaha" Sekarang Indonesia yang pura-pura budeg.

"..AAAAA" Gujug gujlug. Ada aura item mirip abang Russia di belakang Netherelands. "KURANG AJAR!" Dia langsung ngasih bogem mentah ke pipi Nesia.

Yang dibogem ngelak sambil haha hihi, "Pembaca fanfic juga tau kalo dari tadi yang ga punya tipi sama ga pernah sekolah tuh Anda, Mister..."

"HUH!"

BAG

BUG

JEDENG

DONG

SYUT

America, Australia, sama Belgium yang lagi lewat berenti sebentar. Wah, ada tontonan gratis, kata mereka kegirangan. _Hajar. Hajar. Hajar._

"DASAR LO KEPALA TULIP!" Indonesia mencoba membalas dengan tendangan hasil pencak silatnya.

"DASAR LO NEGARA GEDE DOANG GA BISA NGURUSNYA. LIAT AJA BANYAK ANTEK-ANTEK LO SENDIRI YANG BERONTAK SANA SINI. UDAH BUAT GUE AJA MENDING!" Nethere mengelak. Indonesia's kick crushes nothing.

"MARUK BANGET LO. HAH. EMANG SIH. HEH KAWAN-KAWAN!" kata Nesia yang menyadari kehadiran KTN (Komisi Tiga Negara). Sambil tetap tangan dan kakinya bergerak mencari titik lemah sang mantan (ea kan _akulaah sang mantaan_...) "NEGARA MANA YAA YANG SAKING KECILNYA SAMPE SERING KEBANJIRAN TIAP TAUN TERUS ISINYA CUMA TULIP SAMA KINCIR ANGIN DOANG?"

"Uhm... Netherelands?" kata Australia manas-manasin.

"SIALAN LO ALIGATOR. DEK, BANTUIN ABANG!"

"Uh apa?" kata Belgium.

"Tuh kan ade lo sendiri aja ga tau mesti kaya gimana. You cannot be helped, Compagnie."

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPP!" America yang sedari tadi diem angkat wicara. "Gini, gue (penekanan pada kata gue) sebagai salah satu Security Council (security council diucapkan dengan logat khas Amrik) yang santer di PBB." "Dan (penekanan pada kata dan), HERO-nya demokrasi, menolak dengan tegas (penekanan pada kata tegas) segala bentuk penjajahan (baca: penjajah-an)!"

"Setuju, Alfreeed!" kata Australia sama Indon bebarengan, meskipun rada capek juga baca kalimat penuh tanda kurungnya Alfred.

"Alah," kata Holland. "Trus apa tuh USUK yang sering nongol di fanfic sampe gue mual liatnya?"

Blush! Alfred jadi kaya tomatnya Antonio.

Yang lain ikutan diem. Ketahuan sudah apa yang diakukan dua negara itu diem-diem sehabis rapat Security Council. Kenapa tiap pulang rapat, US selalu terlihat nganterin UK bolak-balik pake Titanic ngelewatin Pasific. Kenapa Yao sering denger suara-suara mencurigakan di toilet pria pas lagi istirahat makan siang.

Kenapa...

dan kenapa...

Holland memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Dia menyerang sekaligus tangan, kaki dan dada Indonesia.

"ARGGGGHH" terdengar jeritan pilu Peninsula.

"Sekarang lo bukan Peninsula lagi, Nesia. Jawa, Sumatra, Madura, lo cukup dengan itu. Huahahaha."

"Ah, KTN macem apa lo bikin gue luka-luka begini." protes Indonesia ke Australia, Belgium, dan America yang masih ngeblushing ria. "Terutama lo cowo blush-on. Apaan, katanya penengah." Indonesia meludahkan darah dari bibirnya yang sobek. America hanya bisa ber-ukh. "Oh btw thanks Aligator."

* * *

Abis itu, Indonesia jadi kaya mayat hidup. Dia sakit abis pertempuran (baca: perjanjian) Linggarjati. India yang terus-terusan ngerawat sedih juga. Lodo si komodo kesayangan juga ikutan murung. _Dasar kicir-kicir meaningless. Kalo ketemu gue gigit lo._

Semakin parah. Kayanya bogem Holland waktu itu ada racunnya apa. Sedikit demi sedikit racun itu ngegerogotin badan Indonesia. Racun itu dikenal sebagai racun (baca: perjanjian) Renville.

Dalam kesakitannya tak sedikit pun Nesia putus asa. Malah dendamnya semakin membara. Ia sama India menjalin friendship yang semakin erat. Hingga akhirnya kesehatannya mulai membaik. Semuanya berkat obat (baca: konverensi) KMB yang udah diusahakan India dan Security Council rame-rame. Netherelands cuma bisa ngedumel di belakang. _Nesia lebih imut kalo lagi sakit..._

_

* * *

_

"Ah, Holland!" panggil satu suara.

"Indonesia?" yang dipanggil menengok. "Hmm maksud saya, Republik Indonesia Serikat."

Indonesia tersenyum. Damai. Ia kelihatan begitu tampan. Kuat sekaligus rapuh. _Shit, gue ralat yang tadi. Nesia lebih manis kalo sehat kaya gini. Dia bisa bikin gue 'naik' kurang dari 5 menit! _

_Dan dia manggil gue Holland..._

"Hei. Tanggung jawab. Setahun lagi obat buat dada gue harus udah ada," kata si seragam coklat-coklat mirip PNS. Menuntut.

"Oke. Tenang aja..,"jawab Holland sok jaim. "Irian pasti sembuh.."

"Hmm." _Senyum itu lagi!_

"Awh!" tiba-tiba dia memegangi dadanya. Sakit.

"Kamu kenapa Nesia?"

"Ini...dada gue.."

"Apa coba gue liat!" tanpa tunggu ijin keluar dari yang punya, Holland cekatan merenggut kemeja cokelat Indonesia. Dalam sekejap kancing itu lepas semua. Gaya Spiderman. Holland terpana lama. _Ini dada Indonesia..._ Tiba-tiba ingatan malam-malam itu datang. _Tadinya dadanya tidak sekekar ini... Belum.._

"E... Nethe..?"

Ia tidak tahan lagi. Kincir di rumahnya seakan bertiup menenangkan. Swirrrlll.

Tau-tau bibirnya sudah mendarat di niple Indonesia. Ia mengecupnya lembut.

"Nnnh..." reflek Indonesia. Ia gelagapan, "Lo mau apa, Nethe?"

"Sttt diem! Lo mau sembuh kaga?"

"Hah. Anjrit, jadi obatnya ludah lo?"

Netherelands tidak menyahut. Ia sibuk menjamah dada Indonesia. Ia yang melukai. Ia yang menyembuhkan. Bukankan itu cinta?

Lidahnya membuat jejak disana. Menelusurinya lembut, perlahan, penuh perhatian.

Indonesia ikut diam. Ia membiarkan Holland mengerjakan tugasnya. Aahhh sakit yang ini berbeda dengan yang tadi. Tapi ehm... entahlah, ini _memuaskan_. Hanya Holland yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

Rasanya seperti 3x4 bulan telah lewat. Hingga akhirnya dia pergi. Mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi setelah itu. Titik temu mereka usai. Indonesia masih punya urusan yang harus ditangani. _Maafkan aku, Holland.._

"Nguh.." Lodo menyampirkan kepalanya untuk mengelus kaki Nesia.

Tuannya menunduk, balas mengelus kepala bersisik si reptil. Tersenyum, kemudian memeluknya dengan suara bergetar, "Iya, Lodo, saya juga sayang sama orang itu.."

Dan tangis Indonesia pun pecah tanpa bisa ditawar-tawar lagi.

* * *

"_Indonesia! Tanah airku, tanah tumpah darahkuuuu..."_ Ringtone hp Nesia bunyi. Oh, sms dari Holland! pekik Indon girang.

Dengan deg-deg-an dia buka itu pesan,

**Lo harus terima kasih sama gundik England yang belain lo mati-matian di forum**** supaya lo sembuh.**

_Hindustan!_

"Ayo, Lodo!" dengan cekatan Indonesia berlari mengejar India. Hanya dua tahun kurang 2 hari setelah ia merdeka, tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu dimerdekakan oleh England sebagai commonwhealt. Pasti ada apa-apanya!

Tap. Ia berhenti mendadak. Untuk apa? Itu pilihan India. Jangan membuat pengorbanannya sia-sia. Dia orang baik. Sekarang giliran Nesia yang harus maju.

* * *

Indonesia adalah Macan Asia sekarang. Seme mode: on. Jakarta, kota peninggalan Netherelands dia permak sedemikian rupa. Dengan nyolot ia mengganti Samudra Hindia menjadi Samudra Indonesia. Tak ketinggalan Monumen Nasional, Hotel Internasional, semuanya.

Menggunakan pesonanya, ia menggaet Yao dan membentuk poros Jakarta-Peking. Membuat Russia ketar-ketir karena poros Jakarta-Moskow sudah tidak jelas nasibnya. Tak ketinggalan Jakarta-Pyongyang, Jakarta-Phnomphen, Jakarta ini, Jakarta anu... Agaknya Indonesia benar-benar ingin kota peninggalan motherland-nya terkenal di mana-mana.

Tapi baru separuh abad, Indonesia kesepian. Ia merasa tidak ada artinya maju sedemikian rupa tanpa ada yang bisa dibagi dengan orang lain.

Ia kehilangan Netherelands.

Waktu itu ia sempat mengundangnya ke JavaJazz. Tapi si kepala tulip dan pipanya yang beruap tidak terlihat di manapun. Java Rocking Land, juga tidak datang. Atau tidak mau. Ini membuat si baju pramuka uring-uringan. Bahkan pelantikan Lodo sebagai world heritage tak juga membuatnya hepi.

Adiknya (_woaaa akhirnya dia muncul juga!_) Malaysia khwatir.

"Apakah harus dia?"

"Hanya bisa dia."

"Tidak bisa aku saja?"

"Kau adikku, Malaysia."

"Setidaknya aku lebih baik dari tukang nyemok yang ngajarin kamu korupsi dan—"

"CUKUP Malaysia, saya ganyang kamu nanti."

Malaysia tidak berputus asa. Dia mulai rajin caper ke kakaknya. Mendengarkan lagu yang didengarkan Indonesia. Mencuri barang-barang berharga Indonesia. Wayang pemberian India. Pahatan dewa-dewi Indonesia. Alat musik yang sering dimainkan Indonesia dan Netherelands. Pakaian yang sering dipakai Indonesia ketika bersama Netherelands..

Tapi Indonesia tidak peduli. Bukannya marah, kelakuan adiknya itu malah mengorek luka lama.

_Ahh mau dibawa kemana arca Ken Dedesnya..?_

_Kesesesese, ini cuma antisipasi seme mode seorang Indon. Kali aja tar kepala Dedes kamu copotin kaya pas kita di Borobudur._

_Itu karena kamu flirting sana-sini, Holland! _

Tidak hanya itu. Alasan yang sama juga digunakan Netherelands untuk mengambil alih koleksi kitab Sutasoma dan Negarakertagama hadiah ulang tahun dari pasutri MajaPaja.

(Lagi-lagi intermezzo. MajaPaja itu MajapahitXPajajaran ya.. Thanks MooMoo, idemu manis sekali :))

Sampai sekarang tidak ada niatan Indonesia untuk mengambil benda-benda itu kembali.

Nesia mendesah. Ia menyesap kopinya perlahan. Banyak hal telah ia dapatkan dari seorang Netherelands. Kebiasaanya minum kopi pun karena sempat diajari gardening sama itu orang. Ia terkikik bangga membayangkan Brazil yang jealous karena kopi luwak buatannya berhasil membuat semua orang di PBB ketagihan.

Jadi, ia pun akhirnya memutuskan. Seperti agresi militer yang sengaja dibuat Nethere untuk melanggar janji yang telah mereka buat, ia pun bisa melanggar janji yang ia ikrarkan di Anak Krakatoa saat itu pada Dewa.

Ia menunggu. Menunggu sampai ia bisa memiliki kembali Holland. Bukan dimiliki.

_Tunggulah __Netherelands, saya akan menjadikanmu milik saya. Dua puluh. Sepuluh tahun. Segera, Holland.._

_

* * *

_

Hiyaaaaaaa gimana, gimana? Bagus ga? Fic pertama gue ini! Yampun ampe sujud sukurr.. Thanks God! and Thanks reader(s)!

Haduu sumpah gue ga bisa bayangin kalo seorang Indonesia jadi seme. Apa kabar hetalia? hahah but I love this. Really. Tadinya gue bikin cuma buat lebih gampang belajar sejarah dan you know, inilah yang ada di pikiran gue waktu dengerin beliau cuap-cuap soal perjuangan diplomasi de el el.

Tapi... tapi... rating ga T+ kaaannn? Ituu yang adegan terakhir itu.. gue juga ga tau tangan gerak sendiri (hiii jangan-jangan si 'jalang' kung!) Yang ada di benak gue aslinya lebih parah guys. Serius. Huhuhu saya dibaca aja uda seneng jumpalitan gimana di review, halah.

_Yoroshiku desu_!

Oh iya bener, saya nyaris lupa. Ada yang bingung kenapa Holland sempet bilang Srikandi jadi punya kelamin? Jadi menurut mitologi asli India, Srikandi emang bukan cewek bukan cowok. Cewo? Bukan juga. Yah pokoknya sejenis hermaphrodit la. Setelah sampai ke negara kita akibat aktifitas kaum waisya (pedagang), sama orang kita dirubah sesuai mood eh kepribadian bangsa bahasa kerennya. Jadilah Srikandi yang kita kenal sekarang wanita gagah yang cantik dan pandai memanah...


End file.
